


no need to rush

by the8ofhearts (minghao_o)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, I Tried, I was just bored, M/M, Rating for Language, give it a chance, i promise i'll update, idk what else, sad attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghao_o/pseuds/the8ofhearts
Summary: mingyu believes being single is a choice and he didn’t choose to awkwardly sit in the middle of a restaurant waiting for his “date”. he likes to think he was stood up and love really wasn’t for him but hey, at least they have good fries.aka that blind dating au nobody needed





	no need to rush

mingyu is perfectly fine with being single. it has its perks. nobody nags him about his unhealthy eating habits but maybe he needs to get rid of them, he spends all his money on himself actually he’s too broke, he can go out to wherever he wants and see all the lovey-dovey couples, he doesn’t have to deal with the jealousy of his significant other but he won't deny he’s a little bit envious of his friends and their lovers, he— ok, maybe he needs a boyfriend. yes, he’s gay and nobody can do anything about it. he wasn’t trying to hide the fact he has a thing for men but he wasn’t roaming around the streets screaming he likes dicks either. 

he believes being single is a choice and he didn’t choose to awkwardly sit in the middle of a restaurant waiting for his “date”. he likes to think he was stood up and love really wasn’t for him but hey, at least they have good fries. 

 

mingyu was in the middle of munching a fry, wondering if he left the stove on before leaving his apartment, when someone barges into the restaurant akin to a wild animal ramming into a tree. head turned and everyone was watching him with careful eyes. the man looks around and starts marching towards and mingyu and he prays to every god out there for help.  _ oh god, this is how i die. he’s going to pull out a gun, ask for everyone’s money, and hold me hostage. he’s going to drag me into a dark alley and murder me there. he’s going to throw my body into some river and burn all the evidence. fuck, why are his eyes so scary. look at his piercings, shit that’s hot. actually, he’s kinda cute, kim mingyu, you’re about to die, what are you thinking?  _

 

instead of doing what mingyu expected him to do, he pulls out the chair in front of him and sat down. very aggressively. “xu minghao. 22. freelance photographer and model.” 

 

“excuse me?” mingyu asks, perplexed. 

 

“you’re the only person here wearing something more presentable than just a t-shirt and jeans,” minghao rolls his eyes. “you  _ have _ to be my date.” 

 

the other just stared, confused with the entire situation.

 

“look, i’m the friend seokmin set you up with. that fucker is gonna get an earful,” he slams his fist down the table. “you look like you don’t want to be here and neither do i, so let’s just end it at this.” 

 

“i mean, i guess,” he could only shrug. 

 

“here, the least i could do is pay for those fries,” minghao throws a few bills, that were clearly more than enough, towards the table and just like that he was alone at the table again.

**Author's Note:**

> it's nearly 2 am i need to sleep. i was just bored in the car so i decided to write this. yes there's a definite ending. i actually wrote more than this. follow me on twitter or something @the8ofhearts drop by and say hello. kudos and comment i guess. bye


End file.
